The most popular electronic device used in our life is nothing more than illumination lamps. With the use of the illumination lamps, our working time can be extended to overcome the limitations of sunlight on our working time, and thus families and stores require the illumination lamps, and offices, department stores, exhibition sites, and supermarkets generally use a large quantity of illumination lamps.
Regardless of commercial places or homes, different numbers of lamps are installed according to the space planning, and the emitting light and the direction of light are used skillfully to achieve the spatial and route planning effects. As technologies advance, increasingly more choices of the lamps are provided.
In various different lamps available in the market, these lamps vary with their function, installation location and appearance, so that the stylish design of the lamp casing will change and cannot be used for different models of lamps. As a result, it is necessary to purchase a specific type of lamp casing to meet the spatial planning requirement if the installation position or the installation object is changed.
Most of the lamp casings removed due to a change of the installation position or an installation object cannot be used for other purposes, and they are left unused or even discarded, thus causing an unnecessary waste of equipment costs and resources. Therefore, it is a subject for related manufacturers to design a lamp casing that fits different installation methods.